


"And if you don't fall in love with me by then"

by multipleminds



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Office, One Shot, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipleminds/pseuds/multipleminds
Summary: Dwight is acting manager, and he threatens to pre-fire Jim. Here's what happens after Jim says "and if you don't fall in love with me by then" but we didn't get to see on the episode! *Dialogue on the 2nd paragraph was transcribed directly from the episode, I do not own those lines.*
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	"And if you don't fall in love with me by then"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my 2nd fic! Surprisingly, I haven't seen any works about this scene...  
> Also, Jim and Pam have an open relationship here, so don't worry, he didn't cheat on her!  
> My first language is Portuguese, not English. Although I used Grammarly to check for any mistakes, please let me know if there are some that I didn't see.  
> Comments and writing ideas are appreciated!  
> Have fun <3

Dwight had been manager for a short period of time, but he was already driving everyone crazy. Especially Jim. To see his “frenemy” completely deluded by power so fast made him uncomfortable. That day, Jo was going to visit the Scranton branch to see how things were going, and Dwight was hoping to make a good impression, maybe he could be made real manager this time.

He invited Jim into his office. He could not allow any pranks on such an important day, but Jim, as always, was being difficult. “Don’t make me fire you” Dwight advised. “You can’t fire me. You are acting manager, not office manager, so you have no firing powers” Jim replied in a very monotone voice. “Don’t make me _pre-fire_ you” Dwight threatened. “You wouldn’t _dare!_ ” Jim said sarcastically but, as usual, Dwight thought he was being serious. “Watch this: you're pre-fired.” The older man said pointing a finger at his subordinate. “And when I’m promoted, you'll be full-fired!” he finished. “If you are promoted” Jim started with a low whisper voice “and if you don’t fall i _n love with me_ by then” he finished, standing up and looking right into Dwight’s eyes. “Wha-” was all that left Dwight’s mouth as Jim watched him get confused. But he wasn’t confused just with what Jim had said, he was confused because that made him feel… things.

When Jim stared at him with such an intense gaze as he spoke, Dwight could feel his face getting warmer and he blushed. Why did he blush? His confusion was visible, and the salesmen that caused that was still in the room, watching the acting manager lost in thought. Jim walked towards the door and closed it. He sat down back at his chair and waited a few seconds before talking. “Look, I said that as a joke, but not really…” Jim said and waited for a reply. Dwight snapped back to reality when Jim spoke. “What do you mean?” he asked. “I’ve noticed that in some situations… you stare at me a lot. And I’ve noticed that you blush every time I compliment you” Jim said and Dwight felt more uncomfortable as he spoke. So that’s why Jim had been complimenting him a lot lately? He thought maybe it was a prank, or maybe it was something else, he couldn't know. Jim noticed his co-worker’s discomfort and spoke again “And _I’m not mad,_ Dwight” he said, resting his hand on top of Dwight’s on the table. “Believe me, the last thing I am is mad. You’re not the only one.” Now Dwight was confused. Not the only one? He felt hope growing inside him, hope he didn’t even know he had. “What does that mean?” Dwight asked. “Ugh, god, you really don’t get social clues, do you?” Jim said, standing up and walking towards Dwight’s chair. He spinned the other man’s chair, so they were facing each other, and he quickly placed his lips on Dwight’s. He could feel the other man relaxing as he held his face, and then Dwight placed his hands on Jim’s arms. For the few seconds that the kiss lasted, they both felt in heaven. They broke off the kiss and, surprisingly, none of them felt uncomfortable. That felt… right. Jim gave Dwight a shy smile and walked towards the door to leave his office until the manager spoke " _maybe_ I won't fire you, after all".


End file.
